Cuando vuelvas a enamorarte de mí
by Hyuubei
Summary: Gouenji y Fubuki mantuvieron una relación que se perdió con el tiempo. Ahora, 10 años después, el goleador de fuego se casa, ¿será éste el cierre definitivo a su antigua historia o es que donde hubo fuego aún quedan cenizas?
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ;_; todos sus personajes son propiedad de la mente maestra de Level-5, yo sólo los utilizo para hacer realidad mis locas fantasías.

¡Es todo!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

Habían pasado 10 largos años desde su triunfo en el Torneo de Fútbol Frontera Internacional, cuando la unión de sus sueños los llevó a poner el nombre de Japón en alto.

Tantas aventuras vividas, riendo, llorando, preocupándose, triunfando; ninguno de los miembros de Inazuma Japan podía negar que se habían convertido en una especie de familia en el corto tiempo que permanecieron juntos, lazos que con el tiempo no se habían destruido.

En el transcurso de estos 10 años, si bien no podían reunirse con la frecuencia de antes, se daban modos para verse de vez en cuando. Precisamente esta semana se daba una de esas reuniones, aunque para celebrar un acontecimiento especial.

Gouenji, otrora conocido como el goleador de fuego, se casaba para sorpresa de todos.

Si la boda de Endou con Natsumi el año pasado los había tomado desprevenidos, la de Gouenji dejó shockeado a más de uno, principalmente por el hecho de que el chico de pelos parados no era alguien a quien se le viera en situaciones románticas a pesar de ser bien parecido, tal vez porque fue serio desde siempre y no podían imaginárselo de puertas al altar de un día para otro.

¿Quién era la afortunada? Una joven muchacha que el pelicrema conoció porque era parte de su club de fans y siempre asistía a sus partidos. Salieron alrededor de 8 meses y luego dieron el anuncio de su compromiso formal.

El padre de Gouenji no podía estar más contento con la decisión ya que, por simple coincidencia, la chica era la hija de uno de sus superiores. Por el contrario, Yuka aún no se hacía a la idea y se mostraba reacia a todo esto, el padre del goleador sólo atinaba a decir que se trataban de celos de hermana.

Sin embargo, con o sin oposición, la boda iba adelante.

La ceremonia sería el día sábado, no obstante, todos a la cabeza de Endou habían planeado reunirse en la ciudad de Inazuma el martes, 4 días antes, para ultimar detalles sobre regalos, y ciertos aspectos sorpresa que querían darle a su amigo.

Y el día del encuentro finalmente había llegado…

* * *

><p>-Inazuma… - la suave voz de un chico de piel nívea y cabello plateado que bajaba del amplio tren se perdió entre los murmullos de la gente, mientras su figura también desaparecía entre la multitud de la estación de aquella nombrada ciudad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA<strong>

¡Gracias por leer!  
>Este es mi primer trabajo publicado en como escritora de fanfiction y espero hacerlo bien.<br>Apoyo, tomatazos, todo será bien recibido XD

Hasta el siguiente capítulo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ;_; todos sus personajes son propiedad de la mente maestra de Level-5, yo sólo los utilizo para hacer realidad mis locas fantasías.

¡Es todo!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

Lunes en la mañana…

Fubuki caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Inazuma, todavía era temprano y había retrasado su llegada a la casa de Endou, quería tomarse un poco de tiempo para visitar los alrededores, principalmente para relajarse.

Desde que la invitación para la boda de Gouenji llegó sorpresivamente a su casa en Hokkaido la semana pasada, sus ánimos estaban más que decaídos. Sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano, pero jamás pensó que tan pronto y la sola idea le dolía bastante.

Sin saber cómo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba subiendo los escalones de la más alta estructura en Inazuma, aquel sitio al que llamaban "Torre de Metal", el lugar favorito de Endou, y alguna vez también suyo y el de Gouenji.

Al llegar a la especie de mirador que se alzaba a mitad de la estructura se detuvo en la orilla y contempló la gran ciudad, la vista desde allí era hermosa, cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento peinara con ligereza sus finos cabellos plateados. Se sentía tan bien que por un momento la preocupación y las dudas desaparecieron brevemente en tanto los recuerdos de la época en la que fue feliz volvían a su mente.

* * *

><p>- FLASHBACK -<p>

Fubuki Shirou se encontraba sentado en la banca que se hallaba a un lado del neumático de entrenamiento de Endou. Hacía horas él, Gouenji y su capitán en ese mismo lugar mantuvieron una charla en la que repasaron su lucha contra el Instituto Alien y después de eso habían prometido volver a jugar juntos nuevamente algún día.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban por regresar, Fubuki le pidió al portero adelantarse, pues quería disfrutar un poco más de la vista, pero ya eran varias horas de eso y la oscuridad había pintado por completo el cielo ahora nocturno, solamente adornado por las pequeñas motas de luz que eran las estrellas.

Se encontraba solo y pensando en todo y nada al mismo tiempo hasta que oyó una voz que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Con que seguías aquí- la inconfundible voz de Gouenji a sus espaldas hizo que diera un respingo en su lugar y volteara a verlo.

-Ah… Gouenji…- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- dijo el pelicrema acercándose a un lado de la banca.

-Claro, adelante- respondió mientras el otro tomaba asiento a su lado. Pasó un minuto de silencio, Gouenji observaba el cielo y Fubuki lo observaba a él, no sabiendo bien cómo iniciar conversación se arriesgó.

-E… Este… ¿por qué regresaste?-

-Desde luego que por ti- dijo con simpleza -¿Está bien que todavía no regreses a la casa de Endou? Ya es tarde y mañana vuelves a Hokkaido, ¿cierto? Esta noche debes descansar, será un viaje largo-

-Ah… sí…- Fubuki bajó la cabeza, era triste el sólo recordar que mañana se iba de regreso, todo el asunto con los extraterrestres había acabado y su presencia ya no era necesaria allá. Hokkaido y su antigua vida lo esperaban –Sé muy bien que tengo que descansar, pero habían muchas cosas en las que tenía que pensar-

-¿Pensar?-

-Sí…-

-Ya veo- Gouenji se puso de pie -En ese caso, te dejo solo- caminó dos pasos, pero lo detuvo la voz de Fubuki.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó con algo de sorpresa.

-Es mejor estar solo cuando se quiere pensar, ¿verdad? En ese caso, yo…-

-Espera- el chico de hielo extendió el brazo y sujetó la muñeca del otro –Quédate un poco más… está oscuro y…- escondió la cara bajo el cabello, seguro Gouenji se burlaría él -…tengo miedo de volver solo a la casa del capitán…-

Los ojos de Gouenji se abrieron más de lo que estaban y una tenue sonrisa que el menor no pudo ver se formó en sus labios –Bien, entonces un poco más- dijo y volvió a sentarse a la derecha de Fubuki, donde estaba antes –Así que tenías cosas en que pensar… ¿algo que no puedas decirme?-

-Sí, lo siento-

-Ya veo-

-Por cierto, Gouenji, hace un rato dijiste que viniste por mí, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?-

-Ah, cierto. Quería hablar un poco contigo-

-¿Eh?-

-Fubuki, con todo este asunto de los extraterrestres, tú y yo no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar. Además, hace poco también estaba Endou- Fubuki sólo lo miraba, pues sus palabras tenían mucha razón –Lo que intento decir es que quería mantener una charla a solas contigo antes de que te marches, por eso hace un rato fui a la casa de Endou y me dijo que no estabas y que viniera a ver si seguías aquí-

-¿Hablar conmigo?-

-Yo me integré al equipo más tarde, la mayor parte de lo que sé sobre ti es lo que me dijeron los demás. Creí que sería buena idea que habláramos antes de que regreses, después de todo, somos compañeros, ¿cierto?-

-"_Compañeros…_"- el menor pensaba en lo que le acaban de decir –Me parece bien…- y comenzaron a hablar.

Mientras compartían varias anécdotas, Fubuki pudo sentir una mezcla de emociones, alegría y profunda tristeza a la vez.

_Hemos pasado muchas cosas como equipo junto a Raimon, pero es cierto… yo no sé nada sobre ti y tú no sabes nada sobre mí._

_Quiero hablar más y más, como si nunca hubiera un mañana._

_Pero es tarde y sólo puedo pensar en eso. Si tan sólo pudiera estar aquí más tiempo, si tan sólo pudiera conocerte más… si tan sólo… si tan sólo tuviera la fuerza para decirte que…_

-Go… Gouenji…- levantó la mano derecha y la posó en el brazo del susodicho.

-¿Fu…buki?- al pelicrema le sorprendió que su compañero de un momento a otro haya cortado su conversación previa.

-No quiero regresar…- lo dijo con tal seriedad que el ameno ambiente de antes desapareció por completo -¡No quiero regresar!- repitió con más fuerza, esta vez viendo a los ojos oscuros del pelicrema.

-Es cierto…- Gouenji tomó la mano que Fubuki tenía apoyada en él- Yo… yo también quisiera jugar fútbol contigo durante mucho más tiempo-

Sin saber por qué, Gouenji sintió como un ligero calor se formaba en sus mejillas mientras sus propias palabras rondaban su mente de forma repetitiva "Quería jugar fútbol contigo durante mucho más tiempo…"

El chico de pelos parados había llegado hasta ahí con la firme intención de despedirse de su compañero y de dejar en claro que lo que sentía por el chico de piel pálida era sólo amistad, pero la situación actual y un extraño sentimiento que luchaba por salir estaban cambiando los planes iniciales.

-_¿Acaso en verdad me gusta Fubuki?_- el goleador de fuego se preguntó internamente. Desde el inicio, cuando lo vio por primera vez en Okinawa, estaba consciente de que sentía cierta fijación por el peliplateado, sentimientos que él mismo había catalogado como rivalidad y nada más, ¿entonces por que se sentía así?

Sus miradas estaban fijas en las del otro, de pronto Gouenji vio un brillo en los ojos del menor, ¿acaso eran lágrimas? Sin explicarse el por qué, su cuerpo de inmediato tomó la iniciativa, sostuvo las mejillas de Fubuki entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un beso suave y casto.

Los ojos de Fubuki se abrieron como platos, jamás se esperó algo así, era un sueño que había dado por perdido y ahora estaba siendo realidad, cerró los ojos y sólo se dejó llevar.

Después de un breve instante se separaron sólo para mirar el sonrojo en el rostro del otro antes de volver a besarse, esta vez un beso más profundo y apasionado. Las palabras sobraban, esa noche ambos se habían demostrado bajo las estrellas lo que a sus labios se les hacía imposible articular.

Ya volviendo a la realidad, tras separarse por segunda vez, ambos bajaron la mirada y la clavaron en el piso, claramente avergonzados mientras el silencio acompañaba a los pensamientos que corrían por la cabeza de cada uno.

Gouenji finalmente habló.

-Perdona, yo…-

-Te quiero…- interrumpió el jugador de hielo sorprendiendo al otro –En el tiempo que te conocí hiciste más por mí de lo que nadie había hecho antes, me abriste los ojos y me enseñaste a creer en mí mismo. Siempre te estaré agradecido por ello-

-…..- el jugador de fuego sólo atinaba a mirarlo.

–A un principio pensé que este sentimiento era agradecimiento, pero no puedo engañarme más, me gustas. Sólo quería que lo sepas-

Gouenji quedó perplejo, le habían quitado las palabras de la boca, jamás pensó que aquel chico que parecía más frágil y calmo hubiera tenido el valor de dar el primer paso. Se sintió más tranquilo.

-¿Quieres saber un secreto? Yo me siento igual- le confesó.

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por todo, jamás te olvidaré-

-¿Qué intentas decirme con eso? ¿Acaso es una despedida?-

-Mañana me voy, lo sabes-

-¿Y eso qué? Ahora existe algo llamado teléfono, tren eléctrico y…-

-Quieres decir que…-

-Quiero que seamos novios… si estás de acuerdo, claro- Gouenji desviaba la mirada, y no le daba la cara. Fubuki vio el gesto con ternura, de seguro al otro le estaba costando bastante. Entonces sólo atinó a regalarle una de sus bellas sonrisas junto a la respuesta que el mayor estaba esperando.

-¡Claro!-

A la mañana siguiente Fubuki partió para Hokkaido y Gouenji le prometió que siempre estarían en contacto y así fue.

Los siguientes años fueron de ensueño, llamada tras llamada. Una que otra visita a la ciudad del otro. Sus amigos más cercanos (Endou y compañía) sabían de su relación y nadie podía negar que eran la pareja perfecta, no sólo en el campo de juego, sino también por el lazo tan fuerte que los unía.

Sin embargo, de repente algo pasó, los mensajes se acabaron y las llamadas cesaron.

Fubuki, en su intento por buscar una explicación, vino personalmente para hablar con Gouenji, pero se encontró con una persona fría y distante.

"_Ya no somos niños, es tiempo de madurar y aceptar la realidad tal como es. Debemos dejar estos juegos"_

Fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron a solas, lo siguiente sólo fueron encuentros casuales en las reuniones del grupo, no se dirigían la palabra como amigos, sólo unas cuantas frases de cortesía, lo cual a veces incomodaba a los demás, pero preferían no opinar al respecto. Ya nunca nada fue como antes…

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

* * *

><p>Rondaban las 7 de la noche. El sol se ponía en el horizonte. Fubuki finalmente llegó a la residencia Endou, tocó el timbre y de inmediato pudo oír los pasos de alguien acercándose.<p>

-¡Fubuki! Te estábamos esperando, pasa- lo recibió Endou con la típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba –Tachimukai y Tsunami llegaron hace poco, estábamos cenando-

-Buenas noches, Endou. Lamento el retraso-

-No te preocupes. Llegas justo a tiempo- Endou observó que Fubuki no traía nada en las manos -¿Y tu equipaje?-

-Decidí quedarme en un hotel, no quiero importunarte-

-Sabes que no es así…-

En el comedor Tsunami y Tachimukai saludaron con las manos pues traían las bocas llenas, sus rostros mostraban sonrisas forzadas. Fubuki supo inmediatamente el motivo de esa actitud: La comida de Natsumi.

-Ya sabes cómo cocina Natsumi. Le pedí que fuéramos a un restaurante, pero insistió en cocinar. Les prometo que la reunión de mañana será fuera de aquí- susurró Endou en el oído del recién llegado.

Fubuki sudó frío esta iba a ser una larga velada a la que esperaba sobrevivir.

Mañana era martes, el día de la reunión, faltaban 4 días para la ceremonia y pensó que olvidar las preocupaciones de momento era lo mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

A Kurori, Carox3, Roxi-chan3, , sirone aphrody, Paucrazygirl, ¡Gracias por leer y por tomarse la molestia de dejar review, me hacen muy feliz!

Aquí la continuación de la historia, este capítulo es sólo fue sólo de Flashback, desde el siguiente ya estaremos en lo que pasará con Gouenji, ¿alguien quiere conocer a su futura esposa? (Preparen algunas armas). Y sí, hay un motivo por el que Endou esté con Natsumi así que no me maten :3

Espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en el siguiente~


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece u_u, todos sus personajes son propiedad de la mente maestra de Level-5, yo sólo los utilizo para hacer realidad mis locas fantasías.

¡Es todo!

(*) Buscar el significado de estas palabras en las notas.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

Martes…

Se encontraban reunidos en el restaurante Rairaiken, propiedad del señor Hibiki, quien amablemente, a petición de Endou, les había cedido el lugar durante el tiempo que su reunión se llevara a cabo.

Los asistentes eran Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kazemaru, Toramaru, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Kidou, Fubuki, Tobikata, Fudou, Kabeyama y Kogure, que se hallaban en una habitación especial de estilo oriental, sentados comiendo mandarinas (cortesía del dueño), alrededor de un *Kotatsu de gran tamaño, cuya comodidad paliaba la molestia que estaban sintiendo por estar esperando más de media hora al anfitrión de dicha reunión.

-Hace 3 años que no nos reuníamos, qué estará pensando Endou- murmuró Hiroto.

-Ya se ha tardado demasiado, ¿acaso no venía con ustedes?- preguntó Kidou a un distraído Tsunami que pelaba una mandarina y a Tachimukai que hacía lo mismo.

-Nos dijo que nos adelantáramos, que él salía en 5 minutos- respondió el portero.

-Tal vez Natsumi le pidió que hiciera algo, no debe tardar-

-Natsumi…- suspiró el grupo al unísono, sabían que a Endou se le hacía difícil enfrentar a la ex-manager.

-Bueno, para matar el tiempo, ¿qué les parece si jugamos algo?- habló el surfista.

-"El tiempo es oro, y el que lo pierde es un bobo"- todos giraron la cabeza para observar a Midorikawa que acababa de pronunciar uno de los muchos proverbios de su repertorio mientras Hiroto, que se encontraba a su lado, sonreía nerviosamente a la mirada de todos.

-No sé ustedes, pero creo que el remedo de extraterrestre tiene algo de razón- dijo Fudou.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A quién crees que le dices remedo de extraterrestre?-

-A quien más que a ti, pelo de helado-

-¡Ya basta!- Kidou salió para poner algo de orden –Esta vez tengo que estar de acuerdo con Fudou, lo que dijo Midorikawa, aunque muy a su manera, es cierto. No podemos perder el tiempo, así que me parece buena idea ir pensando en el regalo especial que vamos a darle a Gouenji, ¿alguna idea?-

Cada uno comenzó a murmurar intercambiando ideas, Kidou los observaba complacido hasta que divisó a Fubuki, quien estaba un poco alejado del grupo y lo único que hacía era tener la mirada fija en la mandarina que llevaba en las manos, decidió acercarse a él.

-¿Fubuki, te sientes bien?-

-¿Eh?- contestó el peliplateado.

-Te veo distraído. Puedes dejar esto en nuestras manos si lo deseas y volver a tu hotel-

-No te preocupes, me siento bien. Sólo me distraje un poco, es todo-

-No es necesario que finjas, todos sabemos que tú y Gouenji…-

-No, no lo saben. Ese asunto terminó hace años y no tiene por qué afectarme ahora. Perdona, iré a hablar con los demás- se levantó de su sitio y fue hasta donde se encontraban Hiroto y Midorikawa.

Kidou sólo se limitó a observar, sabía que esta situación debía ser difícil para Fubuki, pero lo mejor era no tocar el tema. Si el jugador de hielo decía que estaba bien, lo mejor era dejarlo.

* * *

><p>Con una hora de retraso Endou llegó a la reunión encontrándose con las miradas molestas de sus amigos.<p>

-Tienes que tener una buena excusa para esto- habló Kazemaru con los brazos cruzados.

-Natsumi me pidió a último momento que la llevara a casa de Mizuki, al parecer, hoy recoge su vestido- dijo llevándose una mando detrás de nuca –Ustedes saben, son muy amigas-

-Mizuki es el nombre de la chica con la que se casa Gouenji, ¿no?- preguntó Kogure.

-Sí, ¿no lo sabías?- intervino Kabeyama.

-Me lo dijeron, pero no lo recordaba-

-De todos modos, en tu ausencia pensamos en muchas posibilidades para el regalo de Gouenji- Kidou tomó la palabra por el grupo –Y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que primeramente organizaremos una pequeña fiesta de felicitación-

-Sigo pensando que lo mejor era una organizar una loca despedida de soltero, para que sepa lo que deja atrás…- Kidou reprobó con la mirada la reciente opinión de Fudou.

-Gouenji no es un pervertido como tú-

-Pues lástima, es lo que hace irresistible a un hombre. ¿No lo crees, Yuuto?- dijo Fudou dirigiéndole una pícara sonrisa al nombrado, arrancándole un leve sonrojo.

-No me digan que ustedes…- habló Toramaru, pero inmediatamente fue cortado por el estratega.

-¡No desviemos la conversación!-

Todos rieron por lo bajo, no era habitual ver al chico de rastas perder la calma, pero si alguien podía sacarlo de sus casillas, ese definitivamente era Fudou.

-Pues me parece bien. Y el regalo final del grupo será…- dijo finalmente Endou.

-Lo que habíamos pensado en un inicio, les regalaremos ese crucero para matrimonios que mi padre sugirió-

Todos asintieron, si hablamos de lujos y buen gusto, no existían mejores conocedores que la familia Kidou.

Y los preparativos del plan dieron comienzo.

La fiesta para Gouenji quedó programada para el jueves en la noche en el mismo local de Rairaiken. Se dividieron en grupos, cada uno con una misión diferente, las cuales iban desde el arreglo del lugar hasta algunos fuegos artificiales. Al ser una ocasión especial no pensaron escatimar esfuerzos, querían que ésta fuera la mejor fiesta que el goleador recordara con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>En una elegante boutique en algún lugar de la ciudad de Inazuma se encontraba una joven de contextura delgada, largo y lacio pelo castaño que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, tez blanca y unos profundos ojos color miel. De estatura mediana, debía ser unos 2 centímetros más baja que su acompañante, una diferencia que podía pasar desapercibida.<p>

-Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees, Natsumi?- preguntó mientras modelaba un bello vestido blanco de diseñador. Finos encajes bordeaban a modo de espiral la parte de la falda, mientras que en el pecho adornos en forma de flores acompañados de pequeños brillantes blancos le daban un perfecto acabado.

-Ya lo creo. De tan sólo verte recuerdo cuando yo me casé- contestó la aludida.

-Estoy nerviosa, aún sigo pensando que es un sueño-

-¿Sueño?-

-Sí, para mí Gouenji siempre fue alguien inalcanzable, alguien que sólo podía ver desde lo lejos y admirar, pero ahora… a sólo un paso de estar justos… no termino de asimilarlo-

-Es normal, cuando se trata de la persona anhelada- ambas sonrieron en complicidad.

-Quisiera que los días pasaran más a prisa-

-No comas ansias, Mizuki, tendrás toda una vida a su lado-

-Dime Natsumi, tú lo conoces desde que eran niños, ¿cierto?-

-Se podría decir que sí, tú sabes que fui una de las encargadas del equipo un tiempo-

-Quiero que me respondas algo con sinceridad-

* * *

><p>Un muy agotado pelicrema se había levantado de la cama más por obligación que por gusto. Eran las 5 de la tarde y no le apetecía ni prepararse algo de comer, a pesar de que no probaba bocado desde la noche del día anterior.<p>

Hoy había quedado en salir al cine con Yuuka, su pequeña hermana, y una promesa era una promesa.

Desde hace 2 años Gouenji había dejado su casa para independizarse, ahora vivía en un departamento alquilado y las visitas a su familia, que a un inicio eran frecuentes, con el tiempo pasaron a ser encuentros eventuales y por eso atesoraba mucho más cada momento que pudiera pasar con su querida hermana menor, algo que no podía decir de su padre.

Su relación padre-hijo no había mejorado con los años, aún cuando éste terminara aceptando su deseo de ser jugador de fútbol profesional. Simplemente la manera de pensar de ambos era diferente y por eso no congeniaban.

El ambiente en casa antes de su mudanza fue bastante tenso, hecho que lo impulsó mucho más a abandonar su antiguo hogar, pero no se arrepentía, ahora vivía con cierta paz y libertad, misma que le había llevado a tomar la decisión que esquivó todos estos años.

-Sólo 4 días…- murmuró mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama y dirigía la vista al pequeño portarretratos sobre su mesa de noche, mismo que contenía la imagen de él en compañía del equipo después de su victoria en el Torneo de Fútbol Frontera Internacional.

Eran recuerdos de bellos momentos, cuando no tenía preocupaciones más allá del fútbol y los amigos…

De repente el teléfono sonó sacándolo de su trance y se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Hola?-

-Hermano- la conocida voz de su hermanita al otro lado de la línea hizo que diera un respingo en su lugar.

-¡Yuuka! ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? Ya iba en camino-

-Tu somnolienta voz no me convence, Onii-chan. Te llamé porque quería cerciorarme de que no olvidaras nuestra cita, recuerda que lo prometiste-

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?-

-Mientras no estés casado yo soy la primera mujer en tu vida, que no se te olvide- Gouenji pudo escuchar la risita burlona de la menor, siempre le gustaba jugar con eso.

-Ya lo sé… Yuuka-sama- lo dijo en tono divertido –Nos veremos a las 6:30 pm. en el lugar pactado, ¿o es que piensas hacerme esperar otra vez?-

-¡Siempre soy puntual!-

-Tienes razón, es sólo que a mí me encanta llegar media hora antes y esperar- dijo el pelicrema con un deje de sarcasmo.

-Sólo me retrasé 15 minutos la última vez, no exageres. ¡Te veré ahí!- Gouenji se pudo imaginar la cara de su hermanita haciendo un puchero mientras decía eso.

-Claro- y ambos colgaron.

El goleador de fuego comenzó a alistarse. Yuuka podía ser la chica más tierna del mundo, pero cuando estaba molesta también podía tener su mismo temperamento explosivo, por algo eran hermanos.

* * *

><p>Fubuki se despidió de Kidou y Fudou en un cruce de calle, miró su reloj en la muñeca el cual marcaba las 5:58 pm. ¿Tanto así se había extendido su reunión?<p>

-Todo habría sido más fácil si hubiésemos atado a Kogure a una silla como sugirió Kazemaru…- suspiró pesadamente. El pequeño Kogure habría crecido con los años, pero esa divertida actitud y la necesidad de hacerle bromas a los incautos lo llevaba en la sangre.

Dentro de poco comenzaría a anochecer, todo lo que quería era llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba, tomar una ducha caliente y dormir, al menos hasta la hora de la cena.

El día de hoy había rechazado la amable oferta de ir a cenar a casa de Endou, le bastó con la noche anterior, sentía que si comía una vez más la comida de Natsumi no viviría para contarlo.

En ese momento sintió pena por los pobres Tsunami y Tachimukai, esperaba verlos sanos y salvos al día siguiente, pues, dentro de los grupos de organización para la fiesta, los tres estaban encargados del arreglo del local.

"Mañana será un largo día de compras", pensó con una sonrisa en los labios, pero, de pronto, sus pasos se detuvieron repentinamente.

La expresión alegre en su rostro se desvaneció para dar lugar a una de sorpresa.

Aquel a quien llevaba 3 años sin ver estaba frente a sí, mirándolo a los ojos de la misma manera en que él lo hacía.

-Fubuki…- susurro Gouenji, mientras el sol desaparecía en el horizonte.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA<strong>

(*) _Kotatsu_: son esas mesas japonesas con cobija encima y que son estufas debajo ^^

¡Tadá! Lamento la tardanza, estuve sin conexión T_T y no pude actualizarla hasta ahora.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

**_sirone aphrody_:** Suficiente castigo para Gouenji será casarse con esa bruja ¬¬ (también puedo odiar alos personajes que creo XDD) ¿Cuáles serán sus razones? Todavía falta un poco para saberlas. ¡Gracias por el review! ^o^

_**Paucrazygirl** (y Atsuya *o*, yo también te quiero XD)_: *Se esconde de Atsuya* No me mates, te dejo hacerle lo que quieras a Gouenji *agita una banderita blanca* XD y a Pau-chan (te puedo decir así? *o*) Disculpa la tardanza, nos veremos en el proximo :3

**_Kurori: _**¡Gracias por el review! Sí, se ven muy bien juntos ., ¿será que vuelven?

¡Me hacen muy feliz!

Espero tener el siguiente pronto.

Hasta el siguiente~


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son propiedad de la mente maestra de Level-5, yo sólo los utilizo para hacer realidad mis locas fantasías ^o^

¡Es todo!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

Los grisáceos ojos estaban clavados en los oscuros del pelicrema y viceversa, el silencio se había apoderado del ambiente y ninguno parecía que iba a romperlo.

Fubuki vanamente intentó articular palabra, algo en su interior se lo impedía. ¿Por qué de todas las personas de Inazuma tenía que encontrarse precisamente con Gouenji en aquel momento? Y para colmo, estaban solos.

Quería volver atrás y alcanzar a Kidou y Fudou, pero esa ya no era una opción…

Desde su rompimiento hace ya varios años, nunca más habían vuelto a tener un momento a solas juntos, las pocas veces que se vieron siempre fue en compañía de los demás, eso hizo llevadero sus encuentros casuales en el pasado pero, irónicamente, mucho más difícil la situación en la que se encontraban precisamente ahora.

Los ojos de Gouenji se suavizaron al ver detenidamente a su antiguo novio. Habían pasado 3 años desde su último encuentro y los cambios saltaban a la vista. El joven de Hokkaido estaba mucho más alto, casi igualando su propia altura, tenía el cabello un poco más largo y alborotado, mientras que su particular aire aniñado se había desvanecido dando paso a una sutil y madura belleza; casi sentía nostalgia al verlo así…

-Fubuki…- susurró Gouenji rompiendo el silencio sepulcral después de que pasaran algunos minutos manteniéndose la mirada el uno en el otro.

-Gouenji-kun…- respondió al fin desviando la mirada. Lo más cortés en este incómodo momento era saludar, cruzar dos o tres palabras y después despedirse -…ha pasado tiempo-

-No esperaba verte aquí, digo… tan pronto- Gouenji trataba de parecer lo más casual posible, pero estaba igual de sorprendido que el peliplata.

-Quise aprovechar el viaje para visitar al capitán y a los demás-

-Ya veo… así que te llegó la invitación…-

-Tú me la enviaste, ¿no?- Fubuki lo miró extrañado, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

-No pensé que vinieras- Gouenji inmediatamente se arrepintió de su comentario, había dicho en voz alta algo que simplemente estaba pensando.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso? Sé que hemos tenido nuestros problemas en el pasado, pero aún así te considero mi amigo- el peliplata no pudo evitar sentirse algo ofendido, ¿acaso Gouenji pensaba que le guardaba tanto rencor que no asistiría al momento más feliz de su vida? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho de considerarlo siquiera un amigo?

-_Amigo…_- pensó fugazmente el pelicrema -Ya veo…- dijo casi en un susurro.

Fubuki lo miró con más extrañeza que antes, no era el Gouenji que conocía o que al menos recordaba, se le veía raro y perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, estaba bastante arreglado, usando un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una fina chaqueta roja que acentuaba su buen físico, el pelo que antes solía llevar elevado ahora lo tenía caído y largo, sujeto en una coleta baja, no podía negar que se veía bastante atractivo.

Estuvo pensando en ello hasta que notó algo en las manos del goleador de fuego, una bolsa de esas que sirven para regalo, de ella se asomaba algo que parecía ser la oreja de algún muñeco de peluche. Fue fácil atar cabos.

_-De seguro tiene una cita- _pensó -Bueno, parece que tienes que ir a algún lado y yo debo regresar a mi hotel. Nos veremos en otra ocasión- el chico de cabellos plateados asintió a modo de reverencia e intentó pasar por un lado del pelicrema cuando éste sorpresivamente lo tomó del brazo impidiéndole que se fuera.

-Fubuki, espera-

-¿Qué?- lo miró sorprendido, en verdad no se esperaba esa actitud.

-Quiero hablar contigo, podemos ir a tomar alg…- Gouenji no pudo terminar la frase porque, de pronto, el teléfono celular en su chaqueta comenzó a sonar.

-¿No piensas contestar?- dijo Fubuki dirigiendo su vista a la mano que aún lo sostenía. Gouenji se dio cuenta y finalmente lo soltó, tomó el ruidoso teléfono entre sus manos y pudo ver en la pantalla que quien lo llamaba era su prometida, la sorpresa en sus ojos era evidente.

-¿_Mizuki?_-

De pronto el repique se detuvo, Fubuki inicialmente se preguntó por qué no había contestado, aunque claramente por la reciente expresión del otro lo podía deducir, de seguro se trataba de "ella".

-Bueno, me tengo que ir- dio media vuelta pero la voz de Gouenji volvió a detenerlo.

-Te dije que necesito hablar contigo, por favor-

Pero el molesto repique del teléfono volvió.

Fubuki aún de espaldas contestó -Déjame recordarte algo que me dijiste hace tiempo: "No tenemos nada de que hablar". Adiós-

Gouenji no volvió a insistir, sólo lo vio perderse al final de la calle mientras el ruido del timbre del celular se hacía cada vez más intenso, casi taladrando sus oídos. Molesto, tomó nuevamente el teléfono en sus manos y observó el nombre en la pantalla antes de presionar con fuerza el botón de colgar.

* * *

><p>Fubuki entró con paso lento a su habitación de hotel, cerró la puerta de entrada tras de sí y se dirigió de forma autómata a la amplia cama que estaba situada en una división contigua, se tumbó boca arriba en ella y plantó la mirada en el blanco techo.<p>

Tan blanco, como deseaba que sus pensamientos estuvieran en este momento…

Ya no le importaba la ducha, mucho menos una cena, sólo quería perderse y olvidar por un momento todo lo que le rodeaba.

-_¿Por qué?_- se preguntó internamente.

Desde el momento de su rompimiento con el goleador de fuego se había prometido algo, jamás dejaría que eso afectara ni su presente ni su futuro. Gouenji estaba fuera de su corazón, la mayor prueba era asistir a su boda en unos días. Era la despedida definitiva, ¿entonces por qué se sentía así? Tan inquieto, tan triste.

Aún se preguntaba de qué quería hablar Gouenji, ¿Disculparse? ¿Pedirle que no fuera a la ceremonia? Decenas de alternativas cruzaban su mente. No le había dado la oportunidad y ahora sólo se quedaría con la duda.

-Es mejor así…- dijo girándose en la cama hasta quedar de lado -ya no quiero sufrir más…- y cerró los ojos, esperando conciliar un sueño que posiblemente no llegaría pronto.

* * *

><p>Miércoles…<p>

Un contento Endou caminaba por la calle en compañía de dos de sus amigos, destino final: El restaurante Rairaiken, propiedad del señor Hibiki.

-Vamos amigos, ¿dónde están esos ánimos?- dijo dando media vuelta para situarse a espaldas de Tsunami y Tachimukai que caminaban bastante desanimados -¡Arriba esos ánimos!- y los empujó para que aumentaran el ritmo de la caminata.

-No sé de dónde sacas tantas fuerzas, Endou- habló Tsunami mientras era empujado por una de las manos del portero -Teóricamente, te envenenan cada día-

-¡Shhh! ¡Tsunami-san!- Tachimukai llevó una mano a la boca del pelirosado para evitar que siguiera con su comentario -Supongo que la comida de Natsumi-san comienza a saber mejor cuando te acostumbras, ¿verdad, Endou-san?- dirigió una sonrisa al nombrado.

Los pasos del antiguo capitán de Raimon se detuvieron a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la cintura y otra a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

-La verdad, no. Llevo tiempo comiendo su comida y sigue sabiendo igual de mal- Tsunami y Tachimukai se miraron con los ojos semiabiertos -¡Pero no se lo digan, es muy sensible con ese asunto!-

-Pobre Endou, veo que sigues luchando contra el mal, aunque esta vez esté en tu propia casa- comentó Tsunami con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Endou, quien al parecer no había escuchado bien.

Tachimukai aprovechó esto e hizo lo mismo que el otro portero momentos antes, fue a espaldas de sus dos amigos y comenzó a empujarlos para que de una vez se pusieran a caminar -¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!-

-¡Oh, Tachimukai! ¡Ése es el espíritu!- dijo Endou bastante animado.

Minutos después…

Kidou estaba de brazos cruzados, parado frente a la puerta principal del local.

-30 minutos tarde…- dijo.

-¡Es culpa de él!- los dedos acusatorios de los 3 recién llegados se apuntaban entre sí.

-Endou, se supone que tú eres el encargado, deberías estar primero- habló el estratega llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-No me entiendes Kidou, la vida de casado es difícil-

-Y la de Endou doblemente difícil- intervino Tsunami.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y pasen de una vez- dijo el de rastas y se adentraron al salón que serviría para la fiesta sorpresa en honor a su amigo Gouenji.

Hiroto, Fudou, Kabeyama y todos los demás ya estaban allí pues, a diferencia de los 3 recién llegados, habían sido puntuales.

-Bien, cada grupo tiene una misión asignada. Son las 9:32 a.m., el primer paso son las compras, nos veremos aquí mismo a medio día y ayudaremos con la limpieza del lugar. Sean puntuales- Kidou remarcó lo último viendo particularmente a Endou.

Y cada grupo tomó diferente rumbo.

Tsunami buscó a Fubuki, pues junto con Tachimukai eran el grupo que prepararía los adornos del salón.

-¡Ahí estás, Fubuki!- gritó el surfista y agitó los brazos al ver a su amigo, que se encontraba en silencio y sentado en una pequeña silla a algunos metros de distancia. No obstante, se sorprendió de que éste no le hiciera el menor caso a pesar del ruido que estaba haciendo para llamar su atención. Decidió acercarse a él -Oye, Fubuki, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo posando una mano en su espalda.

Fubuki se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar la voz de Tsunami a su lado, estaba tan distraído que no había sentido el momento en el que se le acercó.

-Ah, Tsunami-san, perdona, estaba pensando en algo- dijo con una tranquila sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Seguro? Te veo algo extraño-

-No te preocupes, ayer no pude dormir bien, es todo-

-¡Pues bien, entonces vámonos!- Fubuki se levantó y Tsunami le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda para animarlo. Tachimukai, quien los esperaba en la entrada, agitó la mano en señal de saludo.

Fubuki devolvió el gesto de la misma manera. Quería olvidar lo pasado el día anterior y esperaba que este tiempo en compañía de sus amigos le permitiera recuperar algo de la confianza que había perdido.

* * *

><p>Mizuki, la prometida de Gouenji, se encontraba cepillando su pelo frente al espejo del tocador que adornaba su amplia habitación, y pensaba en lo que le había dicho Natsumi el día de ayer.<p>

- FLASHBACK -

-Quiero que me respondas algo con sinceridad-

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Natsumi a su amiga.

-Quiero que me hables de las… relaciones que Gouenji mantuvo en el pasado-

Natsumi la miró extrañada, ¿acaso Mizuki pensaba que ella tendría registro personal de todas las novias de Gouenji Shuuya? ¿Estaba loca?

-Respóndeme, por favor-

-No te entiendo, Mizuki. Eso es algo que claramente no puedo responder-

-Ah… perdona, no lo quise decir en ese sentido- dijo sonriendo, rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había formado hace poco -Sé que él ha estado con muchas chicas, y no espero que me hables de todas ellas, sólo quería saber si alguna vez estuvo con alguna que le haya sido difícil olvidar…-

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Natsumi, creyendo adivinar a dónde iba esta platica repentina.

-No me malinterpretes, Gouenji y yo no discutimos ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que…- se calló de repente y bajó la mirada hasta clavarla en el piso, los ánimos que parecía tener hacía un momento parecían haberse esfumado -Olvídalo-

Natsumi se levantó del sillón en el que permanecía sentada y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amiga.

-No te preocupes, las novias que Gouenji tuvo en el pasado fueron de lo más fugaz que conocimos- Natsumi llevó ambas manos a los hombros de Mizuki, obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos -Te escogió a ti-

Los ojos de la novia se iluminaron y agradeció el gesto con una tenue sonrisa.

Natsumi estaba contenta por haber tranquilizado a su amiga, aunque parte de ella se sentía culpable al haber dicho sólo una verdad a medias.

Era cierto lo de las pocas y cortas relaciones que Gouenji había tenido hasta ahora, no obstante, también estaba la que tuvo con Fubuki hace varios años, algo que solamente el círculo cercano de amigos conocía.

Gouenji para Japón y el mundo era un heterosexual codiciado, ¿para que cambiar esa idea? Era solamente crear intrigas, de eso ya habían pasado muchos años, ¿para qué preocuparla?

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

-_No tendría por qué sentir esta inquietud, Gouenji me ama sólo a mí. Seguro sólo quiere un poco de libertad antes de la boda, sólo es eso…_-

Los movimientos en el cepillo de pelo se hicieron algo frenéticos, desahogando un poco del estrés que la chica parecía estar acumulando.

Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que todo estaba bien, que no había de qué preocuparse, pero la verdad era que la extraña actitud de su prometido el día de ayer la estaba agobiando.

Lo llamó muchas veces al celular y le envió varios mensajes, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta, incluso ahora.

Estaba molesta, Gouenji tendría que tener una buena excusa para esto.

Dejó el cepillo a un lado del tocador y respiró hondo. Esperaba que todas fueran simples ideas suyas, porque no dejaría que nada ni nadie le arruinara el momento que más había esperado.

* * *

><p>Gouenji despertó pesadamente al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol plantados en su cara, sacó una mano de la protección de la cobija y la estiró hasta tomar el reloj que se hallaba en su mesa de noche, ya eran las 10 de la mañana. Volvió a taparse con el cobertor, y cerró los ojos en un intento por volver a dormir, pero pasaron los minutos y esto no ocurría.<p>

Finalmente optó por quedarse en cama un poco más, aunque despierto. Sería una de las muchas libertades que extrañaría de la vida de soltero, ¿por qué no aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba? De todos modos, aún se sentía cansado por las actividades del día anterior, ciertamente salir con Yuuka era más agotador que una noche de copas con los amigos.

Su pequeña Yuuka había crecido y ahora era una chica muy bonita y agradable, no era sorpresa que la pretendieran constantemente, algo que, como hermano mayor, siempre le preocupaba.

-_Celos de hermano…_- sonrió antes su propio pensamiento. ¿Celoso él?

De un momento a otro la expresión alegre de su rostro se tornó pensativa al recordar lo ocurrido antes de su cita con Yuuka.

Se giró en la cama hasta tener la vista en la mesa de noche, desde donde se podía ver parte del retrato acomodado sobre ella, la fotografía de su victoria en el FFI. Su mirada fue a parar precisamente a la parte central de la misma en la que Endou sostenía la copa del torneo, a su lado se encontraba él, y por sobre sí mismo estaba Fubuki.

No pudo evitar mantener la vista en los ojos de su antiguo novio y recordar los mismos la tarde anterior.

-Fubuki, ¿por qué tenías que aparecer ahí?- dijo suavemente al retrato.

Tantos años evitándose, tantos años haciendo como si nada pasara y finalmente, cuando faltaban tan sólo 4 días para su boda, el destino los ponía frente a frente.

Cerró los ojos en un intento por recordar sus acciones de la tarde anterior.

"_Fukuki, quiero hablar contigo…_"

-Soy tan tonto…- abrió los ojos lentamente a la vez que extendía una mano hacia la mesita de noche y con esta tomaba el retrato, le dirigió una última mirada antes de volcarlo por completo -Madre, no voy a defraudarte…-

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA<strong>

Si lo notaron, en este fic la apariencia de Fubuki y Gouenji son las mismas que en Inazuma Eleven GO, me encanta el cambio que tuvieron *-* y no sólo ellos, todos

Gracias por los reviews: Hanako, Paucrazygirl, Lakinomoto, :3

No olviden dejar el suyo, todo será bien recibido: felicitaciones, tomatazos, notas explosivas XD

Sayounara matta ne~ Nos vemos en el siguiente~


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son propiedad de la mente maestra de Level-5, yo sólo los utilizo para hacer realidad mis locas fantasías ^o^

¡Es todo!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

Jueves por la mañana…

Todo estaba listo para la fiesta, ahora mismo se ultimaban detalles. Hiroto y Midorikawa se encargaban de acomodar en una larga mesa una gran cantidad de diversos bocadillos mientras que Kabeyama, Kazemaru y Kogure seleccionaban parte de la música que animaría la noche.

Endou y Kidou veían con gran alegría desde la entrada del salón que el plan estaba casi completo.

-Y pensabas que no lo lograríamos- habló el portero.

-Nunca pensé eso, es sólo que algunas veces… tu actitud no me inspira confianza-

-¡¿Eh?- Endou casi dio un salto en su sitio.

-Sólo bromeo- rió por lo bajo –Será difícil en algunas ocasiones, pero no hay nadie más confiable que tú. Bien hecho, capitán-

-Jeje, ya no soy su capitán, Kidou- Endou se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la rascó en gesto despreocupado.

-Siempre serás nuestro capitán, y lo sabes- Kidou dijo esto con gran seriedad.

Endou a un inicio se mostró sorprendido a las recientes palabras de su amigo, pero después sintió una gran alegría. Kidou podría decir eso, pero un capitán no era nada sin un equipo, y él agradecía tener a sus hermanos de corazón dentro del mismo.

-Sigo pensando que a esta fiesta le hace falta algo de diversión para adultos- apareció de repente a espaldas de ambos la particular voz de Fudou.

-Ya deja eso, Fudou- habló Kidou.

-Eres un aguafiestas-

-Y tú un pervertido-

-El pervertido que adoras-

-¡Ya cállate!-

Endou sonrió ampliamente, esta noche sería grandiosa y todo comenzaba con lograr que Gouenji fuera allí.

* * *

><p>Gouenji se encontraba tocando el timbre del portón de una casa bastante grande en la zona residencial de Inazuma, era nada más y nada menos que la casa de su prometida. No en vano el padre de ésta era director del hospital central, además de ser uno de los hombres más influyentes en la ciudad.<p>

El pelicrema había ido hasta allí por petición de Mizuki. Cuando por fin decidió hacer caso a una de sus llamadas la noche anterior, oyó que la chica estaba preocupada por su "repentina desaparición", mas no le dejó explicar nada por teléfono, quería hablar con él personalmente.

-De seguro está molesta…- murmuró para sí. El encuentro con Fubuki hace dos días le había puesto a pensar en muchas cosas y necesitaba algo de tiempo en solitario, cosa que su futura esposa no parecía entender con las indirectas.

-_Gouenji-san, pase. La señorita lo espera_- oyó una voz por el intercomunicador al lado del portón antes de que éste se abriera. Era la misma rutina cada vez que iba a visitarla, y hasta ahora le incomodaba. Prefería mil veces una reunión casual en las afueras que la formalidad a la que estaban acostumbrados los ricos.

Pasó el jardín y llegó hasta la entrada principal de la residencia cuando, de pronto, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a una chica que emocionada saltó a abrazarlo, tomándolo desprevenido.

-¡Shuuya!-

-¿Mi…Mizuki?-

-Estaba tan preocupada. Eres un desconsiderado- la chica apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Gouenji, manteniendo la mirada a un lado.

-Sólo pesqué un resfriado, es todo. No me dejaste que te explicara por teléfono, a veces exageras demasiado las cosas-

-Podrías haberme avisado, yo debía estar ahí para cuidarte-

-Te digo que exageras, todo lo que necesitaba era descansar- Mizuki levantó la cara y vio directamente a los ojos de su prometido para saber si éste decía la verdad.

-¿Lo dices en serio? De todas maneras, me preocupaste y ahora debes compensarme-

-¿Y cómo puedo compensarte?-

-Quiero que esta noche salgamos de paseo a algún lugar, el que sea-

Gouenji suspiró internamente, no estaba de humor para ese tipo de cosas -Sabes que acabo de curarme del resfriado y…-

-Vamos…-

-Bueno…- de repente el timbre de su teléfono celular sonó cortando sus palabras. Gouenji se apartó de su novia y sacó el teléfono para luego observar la pantalla.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la castaña.

-Es Endou- el pelicrema se dispuso a contestar -¿Hola?-

-_¿Gouenji?_- se podía oír la voz de Endou al otro lado de la línea.

-Endou, me sorprende oírte a esta hora. Dime, ¿qué sucede?-

-_Qué alegría encontrarte, tenemos un problema_-

-¿Qué?- su voz casual había cambiado a una de preocupación.

-_¿Estás con Mizuki?_-

Gouenji dio una fugaz mirada a su prometida que parecía confundida –Sí- respondió.

-_Entonces no puedo decírtelo por teléfono. Necesito que esta noche, a las 7, vayas al restaurante del entrenador Hibiki_-

-¿Es urgente? Ahora mismo no estoy…-

-_Digámoslo de esta manera: "Si no vas, no podrás casarte"_-

-Endou a qué te refieres…- pero lo que sea que fuera a decir lo cortó la voz del portero.

-_No le digas nada a Mizuki, sino se molestará. Nos vemos_- colgó después de esto.

Gouenji comenzó a preocuparse. ¿A qué se refería Endou con "problema"? Internamente maldijo su suerte, ¿primero el lío con Fubuki y ahora esto?

-¿Qué sucede, Shuuya? ¿Qué quería Endou?- la voz de Mizuki lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… necesita que lo acompañe a probarse su traje para la boda- mintió.

-¿Y por qué no lo hace él solo o con Natsumi?-

-Sabes cómo es Endou, será mejor que lo ayude con esto-

-¿Pero y nuestra cita?-

-Tendremos toda la vida después de nuestra boda. No seas impaciente, te prometo que te compensaré después-

Mizuki estaba molesta, trató de disimular todo lo que pudo, no quería enfadarse con su novio días antes de la boda –De acuerdo…- se acercó al pelicrema y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello segundos antes de robarle un beso profundo y apasionado. A Gouenji le sorprendió la actitud de su prometida, pero no tuvo más opción que corresponder, tal vez así se tranquilizaba un poco.

* * *

><p>Eran las 6:45 de la tarde y un pelicrema se encontraba conduciendo su coche por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma. Su departamento quedada un poco alejado del negocio de su antiguo entrenador y, ante su impaciencia, prefirió ir por su cuenta que pedir un taxi.<p>

Shuuya Gouenji pasó la tarde intentando por todos los medios comunicarse con Endou para que le explicara la situación, pero éste tenía el teléfono celular apagado y cuando llamó a su casa, Natsumi le dijo que había salido de urgencia a algún lado y que sólo sabía que llegaría tarde, situación que sólo lo preocupaba más.

Después de un tiempo finalmente llegó. El ambiente del restaurante parecía normal, se adentró al mismo y pudo ver que uno de los ayudantes de Hibiki, un hombre mayor con algunas canas en la cabeza, se encontraba atendiendo a 2 clientes en la barra.

-Buenas noches. ¿Se encontrará Hibiki-san?- preguntó haciendo una reverencia en el acto.

-Ah, tú debes ser Gouenji-kun, ¿verdad? Hibiki salió de viaje y me dejó a cargo del negocio. No llegará hasta dentro de 2 días-

-¿En serio? Bueno, no era precisamente con Hibiki-san con quien quiero hablar…-

-Lo sé. Endou-kun me pidió que te dijera que lo esperaras en el salón del fondo en tanto llegaba. Dijo que éste lugar no era el apropiado para hablar del asunto que tenían pendiente-

-_Endou…_- pensó Gouenji con pesar, no podía deducir de qué se trataba, pero si el portero le decía que era algo grave, definitivamente debía estar preocupado –Muchas gracias- y se dirigió a donde el hombre le había indicado.

El lugar estaba oscuro, ingresó palpando la pared de la entrada en busca de algún interruptor para la luz, pero al no encontrarlo decidió dar media vuelta y preguntarle nuevamente al dependiente, o eso era lo que pensaba hacer hasta que unos gritos a sus espaldas lo detuvieron y asustaron, literalmente.

-¡Sorpresa!- los gritos de sus compañeros acompañaron la lluvia de confeti e iluminación del gran salón.

Gouenji no supo qué decir y sólo se quedó estático en la entrada, en verdad lo habían tomado desprevenido.

-Yo… chicos…-

-¡Esto es para ti, amigo!- fue Endou quien dándole un golpe en la espalda hizo que saliera del trance y por fin sonriera mientras ingresaba al lugar y era recibido, también, por las sonrisas de sus amigos.

-No me imaginaba esto-

-De seguro lo que imaginabas era atentar contra mi vida, ¿cierto?- habló Endou y todos carcajearon –No te preocupes, todo está bien- dijo cerca de su oído y guiñándole el ojo.

Gouenji sonrió como hace tiempo no hacía. Ver a todos sus amigos reunidos por él, lo llenaba de felicidad.

-¡Vamos a festejar!-

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron, los amigos se encontraban distribuidos alrededor de varias mesas, al inicio comenzaron degustando los deliciosos bocadillos que el grupo de Hiroto había preparado, para después pasar a compartir algunas copas mientras hablaban de antiguas aventuras y nuevas anécdotas en la vida de cada uno.<p>

Y se hizo casi media noche…

El ruido y las risas acompañaban la música que daba ambiente a la fiesta. Pero, aunque todo parecía alegría, el festejado se encontraba algo incómodo.

De tanto en tanto, Gouenji dirigía, involuntariamente, la vista hacia la mesa que estaba por delante de la suya, a su costado izquierdo, donde Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kogure y Fubuki parecían hablar amenamente.

Le llamó la atención el hecho de que el peliplateado estuviera bebiendo bastante, lo cual no solía ser su costumbre. Bueno, las cosas podían haber cambiado en todos estos años.

Aún pensaba en su encuentro de la noche anterior, y en esa verdad que quería confesarle antes de casarse, Fubuki no se lo había permitido en esa ocasión, pero era algo que lo quemaba por dentro y que necesitaba dejar salir.

Era un tonto por querer aclarar las cosas después de casi 10 años, pero sentía que debía ser franco con él, al menos al final, que se lo debía de alguna forma.

De pronto Fubuki se puso de pie, y se dirigió rumbo a los baños, algo tambaleante. Gouenji pensó que tal vez era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, así que también se puso de pie, pero la mano de Endou tomando su chaqueta lo detuvo.

-Gouenji… brindemos una vez más por ti, amigo…- dijo claramente ebrio.

-Ahora vengo, necesito salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco- respondió y se retiró de la mesa.

Endou vio como el goleador de fuego se perdía detrás de la puerta de salida, pero decidió continuar con lo que estaba. Aún con la copa en mano pidió un brindis al grupo que lo acompañaba. Todos se encontraban bastante animados que parecieron ignorar a los faltantes y proseguían con la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, afuera, Gouenji se dirigía hacia los baños, cuando a escaso metro de la puerta dudó si entrar o no.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y entró decidido. No había marcha atrás.

Con el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, Fubuki, quien se encontraba mojándose la cara delante del espejo, volteó para ver al recién llegado. Su incomodidad fue notoria de inmediato.

Nadie dijo nada, Fubuki terminó lo que estaba haciendo y pretendió salir en silencio del lugar, pero Gouenji obstruyó su paso atravesándose en su camino.

-Fubuki, espera- dijo finalmente el pelicrema.

-Ya te dije que…- Fubuki intentó evadirlo, pero fue cortado en seco por el goleador de fuego.

-Necesito hablar contigo-

A Fubuki lo sobresaltó el tono que había adoptado el mayor, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí.

–No es necesario hablar de nada. Hemos sido buenos al evitarnos todos estos años, ¿por qué cambiar eso a estas alturas?- habló con un deje de sarcasmo. La cabeza le daba vueltas por culpa del sake y no quería pasar un mal rato discutiendo con el pelicrema como la vez anterior.

-Porque te lo debo- Gouenji respiró hondo, el repentino silencio le dio a entender que había ganado la atención del peliplateado -Fubuki, hace años, cuando rompimos, me pediste que te dijera cuál era la razón…-

-Me lo dijiste, ¿no? Éramos unos niños, te aburriste de mí… era normal, ambos somos muy diferentes, como el hielo y el fuego…- Fubuki completó la frase, su expresión burlona de antes había desaparecido para dar paso a una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza -Ya no me importa, hace tiempo dejó de importarme todo lo relacionado a ti…-

Gouenji sintió una punzada en el pecho y volvieron las dudas, no quería volver a lastimar a Fubuki con todo esto, tal vez confesarle la verdad era un error.

El jugador de hielo notó que Gouenji parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, aprovechó eso para pasar por su lado e irse. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero cuando se disponía a abrirla las palabras del pelicrema fueron como un disparo directo a su corazón.

-Nunca quise terminar contigo…-

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA<strong>

¡Hasta aquí! Tardé en publicarlo aquí pero ya está ^^

Gracias por leer y dejar reviews, me hacen muy feliz.

En el siguiente más mentiras, verdades, y algunas revelaciones, esperenlo!

Ya saben, cartas explosivas, tomatazos, amor, todo es bien recibido xD

Sayounara matta ne~ Nos vemos en el siguiente~


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son propiedad de la mente maestra de Level-5, yo sólo los utilizo para hacer realidad mis locas fantasías ^o^

**_Advertencias:_** Este capítulo contiene lemon, pensaba subirle al rating, pero mientras no sepa cómo hacerlo aquí va o.o. Si te incomoda, sáltate esa parte ;D

¡Es todo!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

En el salón, Endou reía a carcajadas mientras tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kazemaru, quien sólo aguantaba la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Y eso fue tan gracioso! ¡No dejé de reír en días!- gritó el portero antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso -Extraño tanto la época en la que todos jugábamos juntos…- se lamentó.

-Es posible que volvamos a hacerlo, he oído que después de los partidos de la liga comenzará la convocatoria para el seleccionado nacional- comentó Kabeyama.

-Eso sería grandioso, todo como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?- dijo Kazemaru un poco sonrojado por los efectos del licor.

-¡Hay que esforzarnos, amigos!- gritó nuevamente Endou.

Kidou estaba en la misma mesa, pero parecía distante del ambiente que ahí se disfrutaba, siempre con la vista hacia entrada principal al salón. De todo el grupo era el único que se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando con Gouenji y con Fubuki, pero prefirió ser discreto, no quería arruinar la fiesta.

-¿Qué sucede?- intervino Fudou notando la preocupación de su pareja.

-Nada-

-A mí no me engañas, dímelo de una vez, ¿es por esos dos, cierto?-

-Al parecer, están arreglando viejas diferencias-

-¿En serio? Pensé que nunca más se hablarían, pues vaya que les ha llevado tiempo. Parece que esto del matrimonio ha vuelto más sensible al "fueguito"-

Kidou sonrió, Fudou siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo con sus "oportunos" comentarios.

-A nosotros también nos llevó tiempo, ¿no?- le preguntó recordando sus viejas rencillas del pasado.

-Naah, yo siempre supe que me querías- dijo Fudou triunfante dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

-Eres un tonto-

-Y tú un aguafiestas. Deja de preocuparte, no creo que se maten-

-Eso espero… por el bien de los dos-

* * *

><p>Fubuki estaba inmóvil frente a la puerta, con la vista gacha, fija en sus propios pies. Sabía que Gouenji quería decirle algo, pero jamás imaginó que se trataría de eso, ¿acaso quería seguir jugando con sus sentimientos?<p>

-Di lo que tengas que decir…- exclamó por lo bajo, y el goleador de fuego, ya teniendo la oportunidad, comenzó a hablar.

-Mi madre falleció cuando era pequeño, producto de una terrible enfermedad. Mi padre procuró que ni Yuuka ni yo la viéramos agonizar. El último recuerdo que tuve de ella fue su rostro sonriente mientras se despedía de mí desde una cama de hospital. Después de un tiempo mi padre llegó diciéndonos que ella había muerto y que no volvería jamás, fue un duro golpe para todos. A partir de entonces, todo cambió en casa, comenzando con la actitud de mi padre, pero eso último ya lo sabes…-

Gouenji hizo una pausa recordando la época del torneo FFI, en la que la soberbia de su padre estuvo a punto de quitarle el sueño de jugar fútbol a nivel mundial.

-Si bien con el tiempo su carácter se suavizó en cuanto al fútbol, él y yo nunca pudimos congeniar. En una de las muchas peleas que tuvimos decidí irme de casa, sin embargo, cuando intenté buscar algunos de mis documentos que guardaba en su escritorio la encontré, una carta que mi madre escribió para mí, había otra para Yuuka, ambas estaban dentro de un sobre grande. No debí haberla leído, pero no pude evitarlo-

Gouenji sentía la misma duda de hace un momento, sabía que lo que diría cambiaría muchas cosas, pero debía hacerlo.

-En esa carta mi madre expresaba en recuerdos y frases cariñosas cuánto me amaba, y por sólo un momento puse sentir como si otra vez estuviera a mi lado. No obstante, fue el final de la carta el que se quedó completamente grabado en mi mente…-

"_Hijo mío, espero que triunfes en todo lo que te propongas. Sé muy bien que amas el fútbol, estoy segura de que llegarás lejos, sólo lamento no poder estar ahí para acompañarte. En estos momentos sólo puedo pensar en todo lo que me perderé, aún así, sé que siempre me harás sentir orgullosa. Encuentra una buena mujer, cásate con ella, ten muchos hijos, una hermosa familia… sé feliz, es todo lo que le pido a Dios. Siempre te estaré cuidando a ti y a tu hermana, nunca lo olvides Shuuya_".

-Después mi padre me dijo que mi madre le pidió que nos las entregara cuando cumpliéramos la mayoría de edad, para evitar el choque emocional, y con razón… desde el momento en que la leí la manera en que veía el mundo cambió. Mi madre me había expresado su última voluntad y no quería defraudarla. Debo casarme, ella siempre lo quiso-

El goleador de fuego miró a Fubuki que seguía de pie frente a la puerta, dándole la espalda y en silencio –No quise ser egoísta y atarte a mí, pude haberte dicho la verdad, pero decidí que lo mejor era que me odiaras, así ambos olvidaríamos más fácilmente y encontraríamos a alguien más…-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. A diferencia de lo que Gouenji esperara, Fubuki no le reclamó nada, lo único que hizo fue abrir la puerta lentamente y salió del lugar, dejándolo solo.

El pelicrema decidió quedarse unos minutos más allí. Tal vez se había liberado de una carga, pero sentía que había puesto otra en la espalda del chico de las nieves y eso lo agobiaba.

* * *

><p>Pasado un rato, y después de calmar un poco los ánimos, Gouenji volvió a entrar al salón donde la fiesta parecía continuar, aunque no con la misma fuerza de antes. Decidió regresar a su sitio, pero antes buscó a Fubuki con la mirada, mas no lo encontró en ninguna de las mesas.<p>

-Ya era hora, señor festejado- saludó Fudou desde la mesa que compartía con Endou, Kidou y los demás.

-¿Fubuki no volvió?- preguntó a Kidou y Fudou, los únicos que parecían seguir sobrios allí.

-Creí que estaba contigo- respondió el de rastas.

-Ese tonto…- murmuró por lo bajo y salió corriendo del lugar ante la mirada extrañada de la pareja.

Kidou intentó ponerse de pie para seguir a Gouenji, pero Fudou lo detuvo –Déjalos, es asunto de ellos-

-Pero…-

-Es el tipo de situación en la que no debemos interferir-

Gouenji salió del local, afuera estaba bastante silencioso en contraste con el ruido que había adentro, era normal, ya pasaba de media noche y la mayoría de las personas de la ciudad estaría dormida para entonces.

Dio varios vistazos a lo largo de la calle, pero parecía estar desierta. ¿En qué estaba pensando Fubuki al salir a la calle a esa hora y en ese estado? ¿Y si algo le pasaba?

Corrió hacia la esquina de la calle, y tampoco logró divisar nada, decidió que lo más sensato era ir a buscarlo en coche, bebido como estaba no pudo haber ido demasiado lejos.

Estuvo cerca de 10 minutos buscándolo en una dirección, sin suerte. Dio media vuelta y cambió de ruta, en ésta habían varios callejones oscuros los cuales acrecentaban su temor, procuró pasar lentamente por ellos para revisarlos con detenimiento, el tiempo pasaba y comenzó a preocuparse más porque de algún modo él era responsable por todo eso.

Pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos hasta que por fin se tranquilizó.

Pudo reconocer la silueta del peliplateado sentado de costado y apoyado en la pared de una calle angosta. Salió del coche rojo para ir por él, una vez delante del joven de Hokkaido se dio cuenta de que el frío y la embriaguez habían terminado por desvanecerlo; palpó su mejilla, estaba bastante fría y no era para más, Fubuki en ese momento se encontraba usando solamente una camiseta.

Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta el coche, posicionándolo en el asiento del copiloto, encendió la calefacción y se quitó la chaqueta para cubrir al chico con ella, necesitaba estabilizar su temperatura.

Cuando tocó su turno de entrar en el automóvil pensó cuál sería el lugar al que debería dirigirse. Volver a la fiesta con Fubuki en ese estado no era recomendable, el peliplateado necesitaba descansar, pero tampoco conocía dónde quedaba el hotel de éste, habían tantos en Inazuma. Después de varios minutos finalmente optó por llevarlo a su propio departamento, si se molestaba, ya en la mañana le explicaría sus razones.

Tomó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje a Kidou: "Lo encontré. Disculpa, pero no podré regresar a la fiesta, los veré mañana", y se puso en marcha.

* * *

><p>Los ojos grisáceos se abrieron lentamente topándose con la oscuridad de la habitación, lo único que daba una tenue iluminación al lugar era la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de las cortinas del gran ventanal a la derecha de la cama.<p>

Fubuki movió su cabeza en la almohada, no pudo reconocer el lugar, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿La casa de Endou?

Despacio quitó las sábanas que lo cubrían y se incorporó una vez que sus ojos se comenzaron a habituar a la oscuridad. Sintió que la cabeza aún le daba vueltas, no obstante se puso de pie, aunque con dificultad.

Notó que usaba algo diferente a lo que llevaba puesto antes, sólo una camisa lo cubría, y no llevaba nada más que su ropa interior debajo. Por un momento sintió algo de vergüenza, ¿acaso Endou lo había mudado de ropa? La reciente impresión hizo que perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenía y sin querer cayó de bruces al suelo, provocando un fuerte ruido.

-Rayos…- apenas se recuperaba del fuerte golpe cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

-¡¿Fubuki?- la piel del nombrado se erizó al reconocer al dueño de esa voz. Trató de ponerse de pie rápidamente, pero volvió a caer en el acto, aunque esta vez fue rápidamente sostenido por los fuertes brazos de Gouenji.

Fubuki sintió que cara comenzaba a arderle y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, no sabía si por temor o por otra cosa.

-De… déjame… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi ropa?- el peliplateado trató de zafarse del agarre, pero Gouenji no lo soltó.

-Oye, tranquilízate. Tuve que traerte a mi departamento después de que te desmayaras en plena calle. Bebiste demasiado, no pensarás salir a esta hora, hace mucho frío afuera- el delantero trató de hacer entrar en razón al otro, pero sus intentos fueron vanos.

-No me importa, me iré ahora mismo…-

-Ya basta. Deja de comportarte como un tonto, no dejaré que te vayas hasta que amanezca-

-¡Te digo que me sueltes!-

Fubuki golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el pecho del mayor para que lo soltara y lo consiguió, pero cayó de espaldas, y en un intento por atraparlo Gouenji también.

El sonido de la caída fue seco. A ambos les llevó unos segundos dejar de estar aturdidos por el golpe para darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, Fubuki en el suelo con Gouenji sobre él.

Silencio absoluto.

El velo de la oscuridad ocultaba el creciente sonrojo en los rostros de ambos, pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse. Pasó un minuto que pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente Gouenji se apoyó sobre sus brazos sólo para quedar frente al rostro de Fubuki.

Sentía cómo la respiración agitada de éste chocaba contra su cara, el aliento cálido con aroma a sake. No había conseguido embriagarse en la fiesta, sin embargo, ahora podía jurar que poco a poco el sentido común lo abandonaba.

Fubuki por su parte estaba igual, ya no sólo era la cara, sino cada rincón de su cuerpo el que ardía, como si una vieja mecha en su interior se hubiera vuelto a encender.

La respiración de ambos se tornó agitada. Gouenji, endulzado por el tentador aroma que desprendían esos labios comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente.

5 centímetros, 1 centímetro… Fubuki sólo sintió cómo el fuego iba aproximándose…

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente después de varios años. Promesas, decepción, orgullo, en ese momento no importaba nada. Lo que comenzó con un simple roce se fue transformando en un beso apasionado, necesitado.

Gouenji tomó con ambas manos el rostro del joven de hielo para hacer más profundo el beso a la vez que su lengua buscaba entrar en la boca de éste, Fubuki no opuso resistencia y le dio vía libre, situación que el pelicrema no desaprovechó.

Las lenguas de ambos se unieron en un baile de caricias, ninguno perdía la oportunidad de robar el sabor del otro, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Gouenji exploraba hábilmente en interior de aquella cálida cavidad, dejándose embriagar por su dulce sabor, avanzando hasta llegar a los sonrosados labios del menor, los cuales trazó delicadamente con la lengua para después separarse de ellos dejando sólo un fino hilo de saliva en el camino.

El pelicrema dedicó unos segundos para contemplar el bello cuerpo que descansaba bajo el suyo. Con los ojos entreabiertos, el cabello desordenado, la respiración agitada, y las mejillas sonrojadas, Fubuki se veía realmente indefenso y apetecible.

Comenzó besando lentamente el blanco cuello, apartando de tanto en tanto la camisa que lo cubría hasta llegar al hombro, para luego deslizarse al pecho. En su camino, con impaciencia fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa que él mismo le había puesto horas atrás y que ahora sólo eran un obstáculo.

Cuando hubo terminado con esta acción no sólo su boca recorría el cuerpo del peliplateado, sino también sus manos, trazando caminos sobre la fina piel, explorando cada rincón.

Fubuki se retorcía al tacto, y de vez en cuando dejaba salir delicados gemidos que intentaba ahogar en su garganta, acto que solamente conseguía excitar aún más al jugador de fuego. Sin embargo, Gouenji supo que el lugar en el que se encontraban no era el adecuado, así que muy a su pesar hizo una pausa en su labor, se alejó de Fubuki, y antes de que éste se diera cuenta lo tomó en brazos para después depositarlo suavemente en la cama.

Una vez allí continuó con lo que había dejado pendiente, su boca comenzó a degustar uno de los rosados pezones, besándolo, lamiéndolo y dedicándole pequeñas mordidas que lograron arrancar, finalmente, un fuerte gemido por parte del menor. Consiguiendo su cometido, Gouenji se dirigió a reclamar los labios del ojigris como premio.

Estaba tan concentrado en el beso que no se dio cuenta cuando las blancas manos comenzaron a acariciar su pecho por debajo del pijama en un intento por conseguir más contacto. Gouenji entendió bien la señal y entonces también comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Se quitó la parte superior del pijama dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso moreno, luego pasó a deshacerse de sus pantalones, quedando sólo con unos boxers que escondían parcialmente su latente y, ya dolorosa, excitación, la cual fue sacando con cuidado a la vez que también se quitaba estos.

Hallándose completamente desnudo, Gouenji procedió a deshacerse también de los boxers de Fubuki con delicadeza, dejando finalmente a la vista el duro miembro de éste. Lo tomó con una mano y comenzó a masajearlo, a un inicio lentamente y después con ávida rapidez.

Fubuki ya no podía ocultar nada, sus gemidos se hicieron sonoros a la vez que los movimientos de la mano del pelicrema se aceleraban. Sentía que el corazón se le detendría de un momento a otro, extendió el brazo tratando de detener el ritmo de Gouenji, pero el otro se le adelantó, con su mano libre lo tomó por la muñeca y aprisionó su mano a un lado de su cara mientras volvía a besarlo.

Los gemidos del peliplateado eran devorados por la boca de Gouenji. Fubuki no pudo contenerse más y finalmente se vino en la mano de éste.

Agotado, Fubuki deshizo el beso y quedó con el rostro ladeado intentando recuperar un poco de aire, pensó que el cansancio y el sueño lo vencerían pronto hasta que sintió que algo comenzaba a presionar suavemente contra su entrada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y arqueó la espalda al contacto.

-No… ¡Ah!- el débil lamento fue opacado por un involuntario gemido.

Gouenji se encontraba introduciendo uno de sus dedos en Fubuki, aunque estuviera ansioso no quería lastimarlo, quería prepararlo para que cuando se unieran la sensación fuera placentera en lugar de dolorosa.

Eran ya tres dedos los que lubricaban a Shirou, quien había comenzado a acostumbrarse a la invasión. Gouenji supo que era tiempo.

Retiró sus dedos y separó las piernas del defensa para acomodarse mejor en medio de ellas, con una mano tomó su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada del joven de piel nívea, y con la otra sujetó la cadera de éste para tener un mejor acceso. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizase, y se disponía a presionar cuando el débil agarre de la mano Fubuki en uno de sus antebrazos lo detuvo.

Gouenji elevó la vista sólo para toparse la mirada suplicante de Fubuki, una mezcla de temor y deseo que finalmente hizo que el goleador de fuego recuperara algo de lucidez. ¿Qué se supone que hacía? Fubuki había bebido demasiado, cualquiera que lo viera podría pensar que sólo se aprovechaba de la situación, y no sólo eso… estaba a punto de casarse.

El pelicrema mordió su labio desde dentro de su boca, tan fuerte que un hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotar por la comisura de sus labios. Era su manera de castigarse por lo que iba a hacer.

-Fubuki, perdóname…- exclamó y de una estocada se introdujo en el estrecho interior del joven príncipe de los campos de nieve.

Shirou ahogó un quejido y se asió fuertemente de las sábanas al sentirse invadido. Dolía, trató de aguantar cuanto pudo, pero no consiguió evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan por sus ojos.

Gouenji esperó inmóvil unos minutos, y cuando supo que el dolor de Fubuki amainaba, poco a poco comenzó a moverse. Fueron suaves embestidas a un inicio, pero la cálida estrechez que sentía alrededor de su miembro pronto hizo que el ritmo de las mismas fuera aumentando, casi frenéticamente.

-Fu… Fubuki…- Gouenji lo nombraba de tanto en tanto mientras lo iba poseyendo.

Las lágrimas de Fubuki se habían secado dando paso a un gran placer, gemía a cada golpe que Gouenji diera contra sus glúteos, lo sentía cada vez más dentro y eso lo enloquecía.

Gouenji optó por cambiar de posición, aún estando unidos levantó Fubuki por la espalda, quedando ambos abrazados en medio de la cama. El peliplateado envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro para un mejor contacto, mientras que Shuuya retomaba su labor penetrándolo.

-¡Ah…! Shuu… ya… ¡Ah!- el susodicho sonrió al oír su nombre en labios del otro, lo acercó más a sí y besó su cuello procurando dejar marcas en el proceso.

Ambos sentían que pronto llegarían al clímax, las últimas embestidas fueron sumamente profundas. Finalmente, Fubuki fue el primero en venirse en el vientre de ambos, los espasmos de su orgasmo hicieron que su interior se contrajera obligando a Gouenji a terminar dentro de él, llenándolo por completo con su semilla.

Exhaustos, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos en la posición en la que habían terminado, abrazados fuertemente y aún con los cuerpos unidos.

De un momento a otro, Gouenji no supo si lo que sus ojos veían era verdad o un espejismo producto de su imaginación y agotamiento.

El rostro de Fubuki estaba delante del suyo, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos grises que habían conseguido embelesarlo desde el momento en que lo conoció; sintió cómo las manos blancas de éste tomaban con delicadeza su rostro antes de depositar en sus labios uno de los besos más tiernos que recordaría; casto, lleno del puro amor que una vez se tuvieron de niños.

Fue tanta la nostalgia y emoción que Gouenji sintió en ese momento que no notó cuando una lagrima escapó de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla…

* * *

><p><em>Priiiiiiiiiiiii<em>

El sonido del maldito despertador comenzó a taladrar su cerebro. Con desgano e ira el pelicrema sacó un brazo de debajo de las sábanas y tanteó en la mesa de noche tratando de alcanzar el aparato para silenciarlo. Apenas dio con el, lo golpeó y el ruido cesó.

Hecho el trabajo, volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas en un intento por conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero en lugar de eso sus negros ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Gouenji se incorporó rápidamente sentándose en la cama y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación buscando a Fubuki y al no hallarlo se puso de pie.

Lo primero que hizo fue recoger las piezas de su pijama que estaban desparramadas en el piso, se lo puso rápidamente para cubrir su desnudez y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la sala, a la cocina, al cuarto de baño, pero no había rastro del defensa.

Fue al cuarto de lavandería, donde la noche anterior había dejado las prendas que le había quitado a Fubuki, éstas no estaban.

-¡Fubuki!- dio un último llamado, sin embargo, todo daba a entender que el aludido ya no se encontraba allí.

-_De seguro se fue apenas despertó_- pensó para sí y trató de tranquilizarse.

Al menos no tenía de qué preocuparse, ya era de día y no habían peligros en las calles, además, para estos momentos Fubuki ya debería estar bastante lúcido como para llegar a su hotel…

Repentinamente, su moreno rostro adquirió un leve sonrojo al recordar todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Cada caricia, cada beso y el acto culminante de todo eso: la unión de ambos.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, quería decir que todo fue producto del licor y la embriaguez, pero, a diferencia de Fubuki, él no estaba precisamente ebrio en ese momento. Sentía algo de vergüenza, ahora no sabría cómo volver a mirarlo a la cara.

A pesar de eso, no se arrepentía de nada. Si volviera a ocurrir, sin duda actuaría de la misma manera.

¿Era normal pensar así a un día de casarse?

Gouenji elevó la cabeza y se llevó una mano al pelo, cepillándolo con sus dedos mientras daba un suave suspiro. Estaba pensativo mirando a ningún punto en específico.

-_¿Qué debería hacer…?_-

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Inazuma, Kidou descansaba apaciblemente rodeado por los brazos de Fudou. Debían ser cerca de las 10 de la mañana, pero no tenían ni la más mínima intención de levantarse. No obstante, el repique de su teléfono celular arruinaría esos planes.<p>

Aún aprisionado por Fudou, el joven de rastas intentó alcanzar su móvil situado sobre la mesa de noche, pero su posesivo novio no se lo permitió, haciendo más estrecho el abrazo.

-Fudou, deja… podría ser mi padre-

-Que se pudra el viejo…- dijo semidormido y en medio de un bostezo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- pero cualquier reprimenda que Kidou quisiera darle fue detenida por un nuevo repique del teléfono. Fudou finalmente cedió y lo soltó con un bufido de molestia en el proceso.

Kidou finalmente alcanzó su celular y contestó -¿Hola?- dijo claramente somnoliento.

-¿Kidou? Habla Fubuki. Buenos días, perdón por haberte despertado- los rojos ojos se abrieron al escuchar la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Estás bien? Ayer, cuando tú y Gouenji desaparecieron de repente, me preocuparon- le reclamó ya completamente despierto.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención, creo que bebí demasiado- dijo Fubuki con una risa notoriamente fingida.

-No te disculpes, lo que importa es que ambos están bien. ¿Y? ¿Lograron solucionar sus problemas?- preguntó casualmente, pero en verdad quería saber la respuesta.

-Kidou, lo siento, preferiría no hablar de ello-

-Ya veo…- al parecer no eran buenas noticias.

-Sólo llamé para despedirme. Por favor, dale el mensaje a Endou y a los demás, esta misma tarde regreso a Hokkaido-

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA<strong>

¡Y aquí queda el capítulo 6! Está de más decir que hacer un lemon me costó, pero me gustó *o* ustedes saben a que me refiero XD

sirone aphrody: En parte es culpa mía por no tener un ritmo fijo de actualización, ahora que se terminan los examenes espero poner los capítulos con más frecuencia :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ^3^

Kurori: Aquí esta el siguiente y espero que te haya gustado, si bien no se dijeron las cosas con palabras, los actos valen más

ryuuji: ¡Bienvenid ! No estan juntos, pero están dando pasos para ello *-* Gracias por dejar review, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!

Maka Kurai: Lamento la tardanza, espero no haber dejado más intranquilo a tu corazón :D

Gracias por los reviews y los MP, siempre elevan más el ánimo a la hora de escribir, no sé que le pasó a la pagina pero me gustó este cambio, mientras no borren ni muevan nada como escuche por ahí.

Y como siempre, cartas explosivas, tomatazos, amor, todo es bien recibido xD

¡Shirou se va y en el siguiente tendremos boda! ¿Será que Gouenji se casa? ¿Endou se divorciará de Natsumi?

¡Sayounara, matta ne! ¡Matta ne!


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son propiedad de los locos de Level-5 (*o*) yo sólo los utilizo para hacer realidad mis locas fantasías ^o^

¡Es todo!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7<strong>

Viernes, medio día…

Kidou se encontraba en la biblioteca de su mansión realizando algunas llamadas que tenían que ver con el regalo de bodas que habían decidido darle a Gouenji y su futura esposa, un viaje en crucero que daría inicio a la luna de miel de la feliz pareja.

Las reservaciones las había hecho previamente, sólo realizaba las últimas transacciones de la compra con la compañía encargada del viaje.

-Muchas gracias, pasaré por los boletos en unas horas- se despidió antes de colgar el teléfono. Suspiró y tomó asiento en el gran sillón situado frente al escritorio de su padre.

Una de sus preocupaciones antes de la boda estaba concluida, ahora sólo tenía que pasar por Endou para que juntos fueran a recoger esos boletos porque, por decisión unánime, serían ellos dos quienes los entregarían a los novios pasada la ceremonia y eso los ponía a cargo.

-_Sólo un día más y esto acabará…_- dijo para sus adentros.

Esta semana había sido demasiado agitada para su gusto, y no sólo en cuestión de los preparativos para la boda, sino también por la constante tensión que presenciaba entre dos de sus más cercanos amigos.

Sin ir muy lejos, la conversación que había tenido con Fubuki en la mañana aún lo tenía preocupado.

* * *

><p>- FLASHBACK -<p>

-Sólo llamé para despedirme. Por favor, dale el mensaje a Endou y a los demás, esta misma tarde regreso a Hokkaido-

-¿Y la boda de Gouenji? ¿No piensas asistir?- a Kidou le sorprendió la repentina decisión del defensa, así que buscó una explicación inmediata.

Fubuki tardó varios segundos en contestar y cuando lo hizo fue un susurro casi inaudible -No debí venir…-

-¿Qué?-

-Kidou, por favor, no quiero que le digan nada de esto a Gouenji. De todos modos, mi presencia no es necesaria- Fubuki trató de usar un tono más calmado para tranquilizar al estratega, pero sólo obtuvo el efecto contrario.

-¿Pasó algo, verdad? ¿Discutieron? Deja que hable con él, estoy seguro que…-

-No, déjalo así- lo interrumpió y rápidamente cambió de tema -Espero verlos en la reunión del año entrante-

-Fubuki, ¿nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión?- el silencio fue respuesta suficiente para Kidou –Entiendo. Te llamaré después de que pase la ceremonia y tendrás que contarme qué pasó- fue una orden en lugar de una pregunta.

-Cuídate, Kidou…-

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

* * *

><p>Yuuto se quitó las gafas, dejando al descubierto sus raras orbes rojas. Se levantó de su silla y fue hacia los grandes ventanales que daban vista al jardín de su casa, allí pudo aclarar un poco la mente.<p>

Estaba más que claro que la noche pasada había ocurrido algo bastante fuerte como para que Fubuki saliera prácticamente huyendo de Inazuma.

-Gouenji…- murmuró por lo bajo. Kidou intuía que el delantero tenía mucho que ver en todo esto. No era sorpresa, todos en el círculo de amigos conocían de la relación que Fubuki y él mantuvieron en el pasado, lo que le preocupaba era que esa misma relación que supuestamente estaba terminada ahora causara estos revuelos a pocas horas de que el goleador de fuego contrajera nupcias.

Como estratega siempre había procurado colaborar con sus consejos a sus compañeros de equipo pero, aunque esta vez también quisiera intervenir, la decisión final estaba lejos de sus manos, sólo era un espectador silencioso.

-Espero que Gouenji sepa lo que hace-

* * *

><p>Mizuki estaba impaciente esperando a su prometido en una cafetería de la ciudad. A mucha insistencia había conseguido una cita con él, aún cuando éste se oía bastante cansado al teléfono después de la fiesta que le habían celebrado sus amigos la noche anterior.<p>

A los pocos minutos la chica pudo divisar desde la ventana cómo el inconfundible coche rojo de Gouenji se acercaba y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

El delantero ingresó al lugar y la mano elevada de Mizuki que le hacía señas llamándolo desde su lugar, hizo que diera con su mesa.

-Shuuya, ¿cómo te fue mi amor?- la chica se levantó a darle un beso de bienvenida al recién llegado -Natsumi me contó lo de la fiesta sorpresa, espero que te hayas divertido-

-Sí, lo hice, tú sabes cómo son los muchachos- Gouenji se oía bastante serio, Mizuki lo atribuyó al cansancio que quizás estaba sintiendo después de tanto ajetreo.

-Me alegro mucho. Yo también aproveché para salir con unas amigas, espero que no te moleste- preguntó pícaramente tratando de provocar algunos celos en su pareja, pero éste parecía tan distante que no entendió la indirecta.

-Me parece bien…-

Gouenji tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar y el encuentro con su prometida sólo avivaba más el recuerdo de la intimidad que compartió con Fubuki horas atrás.

En cada pensamiento sólo comparaba los besos de ella a los del chico de las nieves, los sentimientos que ella le originaba a esa pasión que sintió al tener una vez más entre sus brazos a aquel que fuera su novio. Definitivamente no era lo mismo…

Mizuki decidió que era mejor dejar los juegos y cambió de tema -Shuuya, te veo muy cansado- exclamó tomando una de las mejillas del moreno de forma cariñosa -Sólo quería que nos viéramos para almorzar, perdóname por ser caprichosa-

Gouenji finalmente espabiló un poco con esta acción -No te preocupes, Mizuki. Es verdad, estoy muy cansado- se excusó.

-Lo mejor será que después de almorzar te vayas a casa a dormir. Te quiero fuerte mañana- dijo Mizuki riéndose por su propio comentario -Mañana seremos marido y mujer, ya no puedo esperar más-

Los ojos de la chica brillaban demostrando la gran felicidad que sentía, eso fue como una punzada en el corazón del jugador de fuego.

-Mizuki…- involuntariamente llamó el nombre de la chica, pero de inmediato calló. Su boca no pudo articular algo que su corazón pedía a gritos confesar.

-¿Qué sucede, Shuuya?- preguntó extrañada la castaña.

Gouenji estuvo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que finalmente continuó.

-No es nada- apretó los puños debajo de la mesa –Creo que dormiré toda la tarde-

Mizuki sólo le dedicó una sonrisa fingida, no preguntó más al respecto, pero tenía razones para pensar que el delantero le ocultaba algo. Sin embargo, no quería problemas antes de su boda. No después de que el sueño más grande de su vida estaba a punto de ser realidad.

* * *

><p>Fubuki se encontraba en su habitación de hotel acomodando sus cosas dentro de la única maleta que había llevado hasta Inazuma. Doblaba con cuidado sus prendas de manera que dejaran espacio para la última: el traje negro que pensaba usar en la boda de Gouenji.<p>

Dirigió la vista hacia la funda que lo contenía, la cual descansaba sobre la cama.

Recordaba vagamente lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero lo recordaba. Los roces de su piel con la del moreno, los besos y la fuerza con la que su corazón latía por todo ello… todo un sueño del cual despertó en la mañana, pues sobrio, desnudo y en los brazos de Gouenji al fin pudo procesar la magnitud de su error y no tuvo más opción que salir escapando de allá.

Todo lo que podía sentir en este momento era culpa y un arrepentimiento total.

Pensó que única solución era desaparecer de la vista de todos y dejar que las cosas siguieran el rumbo que habían tomado, por el bien de Gouenji y por el suyo.

Puso el traje encima de todo lo demás y cerró la maleta. Se dirigió a la mesa de noche que tenía a un lado de la cama y de ella sacó un pequeño estuche con algunos documentos de identificación que le servirían en el viaje y parte de su dinero.

Suspiró con pesar viendo los yenes que le quedaban, no era mucho pero al menos podía costear su pasaje de vuelta a Hokkaido. Había perdido su billetera, posiblemente en la fiesta el día de ayer, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero tampoco importaba ya. Lo único que lamentaba era haber perdido con ésta una foto familiar que siempre llevaba consigo.

-Soy un torpe…- se dijo en reprimenda, no sólo por el extravío de su billetera, sino por todo.

Guardó sus últimas cosas en un bolso deportivo y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes dar un último vistazo atrás.

"_¿Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión?_"

La voz de Kidou resonó en su mente.

Lamentaba fallarle a sus amigos, pero con esto esperaba finalmente cerrar esa página en su vida.

-Adiós, Gouenji- y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

><p>Gouenji llegó exhausto a su departamento. Se quitó las zapatillas en la entrada y fue arrastrando los pies hasta su cama, donde se dejó caer pesadamente boca abajo.<p>

Sólo quería olvidarse del mundo por un momento, ¿Tal vez lo lograba durmiendo un poco como lo aconsejaba Mizuki? No, definitivamente no podría, porque el sólo estar sobre esa cama…

Aspiró profundamente el aroma de las sábanas, algo tenue, pero aún podía sentir el perfume de Fubuki.

Fubuki, siempre Fubuki, si tan sólo fuera tan fácil olvidar todo y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ya no quería pensar más en lo mismo. Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al sofá cuando divisó un objeto extraño en el piso, no muy lejos desde donde de encontraba.

Fue hasta éste y se agachó para levantarlo, era una billetera y no precisamente la suya. La abrió sólo para darse cuenta que pertenecía a Fubuki. Una fotografía familiar de él, sus padres y el pequeño Atsuya lo confirmaba.

-_Se debió caer ayer cuando lo mudé de ropa_- pensó esto con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

Además de la fotografía, la billetera contenía algunos yenes -Ninguna identificación por lo visto- dijo hasta que se topó con una pequeña tarjeta oculta entre los billetes –"Hotel Rakudo"- destacaba en la parte superior, abajo estaba la dirección del lugar y los teléfonos.

Para Gouenji no fue necesario leerlos, sabía dónde quedaba porque estaba dentro de la misma ciudad de Inazuma, ¿acaso ése era el lugar donde el peliplateado se estaba hospedando?

Miró la billetera en sus manos y sólo le llevó unos minutos cambiar de planes ese día, iría hasta el hotel donde Fubuki se hospedaba para devolvérsela.

-Podría necesitarla…- se autoconvencía tratando de disipar las crecientes dudas que tenía de verlo a la cara nuevamente, más aún después de hacer "eso". Sin embargo, algo en su interior era más fuerte que cualquier temor.

Ya estaba listo, sólo volvió a calzar sus zapatos en la entrada y salió en dirección al hotel.

* * *

><p>-Hasta luego, señor. Que tenga un buen viaje-<p>

-Muchas gracias- dijo Fubuki despidiéndose del encargado del hotel con una sonrisa.

Llevaba colgado en su hombro izquierdo el bolso deportivo y en sus manos la maleta con el equipaje. Todo estaba muy pesado, pero no tenía más opción que caminar unas cuantas cuadras hasta la estación, pues, debido a lo repentino de su decisión, tendría que gastar casi todo su dinero en un boleto de tren bala hasta Hokkaido en lugar de uno en metro común, no podía darse el lujo de llamar a un taxi.

Iba a paso lento, todavía tenía un par de horas antes de su viaje y no había razón de precipitarse, en lugar de eso aprovechaba la caminata para darle un último vistazo a la ciudad.

Mientras más observaba a su alrededor, más pensaba que si no se encontrara en esa situación, habría podido disfrutar de su estadía allí.

Llegó a una especie de parque y se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar para poder revisar con calma su mapa, no quería perderse y lamentarlo después.

-Veamos…- dibujó con un dedo la ruta que había seguido, iba a la mitad del camino, al menos en teoría.

Un balón que pasó rodando por su lado lo distrajo de su vista en el mapa, era de fútbol.

-Señor, ¿nos pasa el balón?- dijeron unos niños sacudiendo las manos desde uno de los extremos del parque. Fubuki no lo notó antes, pero ahí había una cancha de fútbol.

-Claro- dijo levantándose de la banca y acomodando el balón entre sus pies antes de darle una patada suave pero certera que hizo que llegara hasta los niños, quienes dejaron escapar palabras de sorpresa ante la hazaña del defensa.

-Veo que no has perdido tu toque- la voz a sus espaldas hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa en el acto –Siempre admiré esas jugadas tuyas-

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo?- preguntó con sorpresa al recién llegado: Gouenji Shuuya.

-Dejaste caer esto en mi casa y vine a traértelo- dijo sacando de unos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta la billetera que el peliplateado había dado por perdida.

-Gracias- Fubuki la tomó rápidamente, no quería dar pie a más conversación, sólo quería irse de ahí de una buena vez –Bueno, yo me…-

-Te busqué en el hotel en el que te hospedabas, me sorprendió que me dijeran que habías adelantado tu salida- Gouenji dirigido la vista hacia la maleta de Fubuki -¿Adónde vas?-

El peliplata sonrió sarcásticamente mientras se colgaba el bolso en el hombro y levantaba su maleta del piso -¿Y lo preguntas? Deberías saber la respuesta-

-Fubuki, sobre lo que pasó anoche…-

Las blancas mejillas del defensa comenzaron a pintarse involuntariamente de un leve tono rosáceo que trató de ocultar desviando la mirada -¿El qué? No recuerdo bien qué sucedió-

-No mientas-

-No lo recuerdo- afirmó con más seguridad -Bebí bastante. Además, ¿qué importancia debería tener? Fudou dijo que querrías algo como eso en tu despedida de soltero. No te culpo por querer divertirte-

-¿Qué? ¡Retráctate!- a Gouenji en verdad le molestó ese comentario, no sólo porque era un insulto para él, sino también para el mismo Fubuki -Yo no te veo de esa manera-

-¿Y cómo me ves?- Fubuki miró directamente a los negros ojos del goleador de fuego buscando respuesta.

Shirou mentía diciendo que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior y se sentía un idiota porque en un pequeño rincón de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que el pelicrema le dijera en ese momento que lo quería.

Gouenji trató de decir algo, pero tras unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, sólo desvió la mirada y bajó la cabeza.

El peliplata hizo un esfuerzo para esconder la tristeza que le había provocado esa actitud -Que seas muy feliz, Shuuya-

-¡Fubuki!-

Fubuki salió del parque ignorando el llamado del pelicrema, pensó retomar su camino cuando vio el balón de hace un rato a mitad de la vía, segundos después uno de los niños salió al encuentro del mismo.

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó el pequeño ignorando que en ese momento un coche se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Sin tiempo para pensarlo Fubuki dejó caer sus cosas y se abalanzó para empujar al niño.

El fuerte sonido de los frenos del coche hicieron eco en todo el lugar.

Shirou sólo sintió un fuerte golpe y mucho dolor, lo siguiente sería similar a un sueño confuso, extraños sonidos e imágenes borrosas moviéndose rápidamente frente a sus ojos.

Parecía que nada tenía sentido hasta que vio una silueta conocida. Gouenji lo miraba de frente, parecía desesperado, articulando palabras que no podía oír.

El cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, como si un fuerte sedante lo obligara a dormir, pronto el dolor comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó sumir por una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA<strong>

¡Al fin capítulo 7! Perdonen la tardanza, esta vez tuve problemas para ingresar a FF (olvidé mi contraseña XD)  
>No me maten por lastimar a Fubuki, ¿será que al menos con esto Gouenji reacciona?<p>

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Me hace muy feliz que sigan leyendo la historia.  
>Tomatazos y demás son bien recibidos.<p>

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


End file.
